


Dragon age Halloween 2017 prompts

by DreadCubic



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Dragon age Halloween 2017, Theme: Till Death Do Us Part, Theme: here lies the abyss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadCubic/pseuds/DreadCubic
Summary: My little dribbles for DA Halloween over on tumblr





	1. Here Lies The Abyss

Pausing as he paused through the Eluvian he looked at the scenery before him, his brother mumbling next to him about how this was a bad idea. They had long since made a habit of doing everything together. After all they were twins. They were seen as each other’s shadow to the people of Arlathan. So it was only natural that his brother, Arphenion, followed him through the Eluvian their parents had told them not to go through. Yet the stories of the Forgotten ones of the Grimoire had haunted him for days.  
So there they were, their feet trudging through the water as he looked in awe at the plant like around them. Everything looked so alive. Glowing and pulsing around them. All except a weepy it willow whose roots were buried deep within the ground, the water moving around them. Smiling to himself at the sights he pushed forward as his brother called out to him to rethink this. He was always a worry wart.  
So He shrugged it off. After all their mamae wouldn’t tell them any story without expecting one of them to act on it. She never went about peaking their curiosity for no reason. This was likely her way of getting a hold of the grimoire for herself, but he didn’t care. He continued to walk, his hands moving along the bark of various trees every once and awhile until they reached a bridge. It was unlike anything he had ever seen.  
“Arphenion, are you seeing this?”  
“Yes, Alyan,” his brother sighed as he moved to stand next to him, “That thing could break under our feet at any second. What’s even holding the bones in place?”  
“where is your sense of adventure, brother?” All he did was shrug his worry of the bridge collapsing under them off as he ran a hand along one of the dragon’s ribs.  
This skeleton had to have been there for ages beyond counting. The withering on the bones told him that much. Yet the danger before him only pushed him on as he took his first steps along the bridge. Each step was carefully places as he watched wisps moves around them, examining the pair of elves curiously, all while his brother continued to lecture him about how stupid of an endeavour this all was.  
Once to the other side he just smiled at his brother.  
“You know, Arphenion, mamae wouldn’t have told us a story that wasn’t true. She leaves the bull shit tales for Papae.”  
“Language!” His brother warned, only earning a laugh from his twin.  
Of course in human year they were the equivalent of a child, around eight years old, but to the elves times was almost nonexistent. He had truly stopped keeping track of the years at this point.  
Moving further from the structure, his brother continuing to follow him, he moved into the cave that was in front of them. It was the only way to go, and the entrance to it looked like what their mother had described. Smirking to himself as a shiver ran down his spine he could hear the sound of something chewing on bones, the gnashing of teeth that could chill anyone to the bone. This was the first time on their truck that he had started to feel even slightly nervous about this or questioned his sanity for coming here. Yet he pushed on, moving further back into the cave as his eyes adjusted to the darkness that was all consuming around them.  
It wasn’t until their eyes could no longer find light that he moved his hand, every intention of making fire so they could see where they were going. Yet as they pressed forward just a few paces the fire he had barely created went out. The wisps that had been out at the bridge were back, following them. He could recognize one; it looked like a spirit of wisdom. Tilting his head slightly as he followed them deeper into the cave he paused at the fork. The wisps seemed to pause just ahead of them to the left, almost as if waiting for them to follow.  
“Should we go left after them?”  
“They could be demons, Alyan,” The exasperation in her brother's voice only made him laugh as he shook his head, “yes, because a spirit of wisdom is a demon. I think the other is compassion.”  
“Peachy- you can tell what spirits are which. Can we go home now? When mamae finds us gone-“  
“She’ll live.” Alyan smiled, shrugging as he walked towards the left, following the wisps without a second thought to his brother’s words, “And I’m sure I can talk my way around papae; I usually do. Come on, worry wart!”  
As he neared the spirits the one he assumed was compassion moved around him, moving so it had a form more familiar to them as it smiled- beckoning them further in. Her voice was sweet like honey. As calming as the babbling brook their mother used to take them to as kids before the formation of the Pantheon. The thing that caught his attention about this spirit is that she was just as beautiful as their mother, which caused him to lower his guard. His mother would be scolding them right now, but the twins relax entirely as she lead them forward.  
The spirit he had assumed was wisdom shifted reminding him more so of their Hahren- the very man they had ditched to be taking this adventure. Yet this didn’t bother him. He seemed more fatherly than boring like their Hahren. And the stories he told them as they moved forward? They were fascinating! They were about things he had never heard- things predating the forgotten ones, and things that he had never heard of before. He had never heard of an Inquisition ever existing, yet she still listened, enthralled as they approached another Eluvian that was barely lit with a single torch at its side.  
It was at this point that the spirits that had guided them through told them that they had to part, the other wisps that had joined them along the path, lighting the path, moved away from them and disappeared through the walls. This place had be have some part of the fade that was thinner than the rest. He had never seen so many spirits in one place in his life.  
“Do you think it's in there?” He finally asked after a few moments of silences as his brother moved next to him to rest his hand against the mirror.  
“There is only one way to find out, isn’t there?”  
Smiling at his brother her stepped through and paused. In the center of the room was a tree that glowed brighter than anything he had ever seen. The air within the room was lighter, making it easier to breath as he stared in awe. It had to be as old as the creators themselves. At least that’s what he believes as he moved forward cautiously- not even noticing his brother coming through the Eluvian.  
Noticing the stairs around to the side he started to walk faster. There something in his gut that was telling him to turn back, but he ignored it as he looked at the stands around the tree around the base that the stairs lead up to. There was a single orb, spinning slowly. Furling his eyebrows as he examined it he ran a finger over a crack along its side. How had that happened? Looking away from the orb and towards the water around the tree he ignored his brother’s pleas to turn back. All he could hear were the voice in his head- like a song.  
The words were like shouts from the heavens as he leaned forward and ran his fingers along the bark of the tree. He thought he could feel it pulsing with life from the Eluvian. Now it was almost as if it was pulsing through him as he examined the room around them. The tree gave off just enough light to show off the columns around it. The designs of them reminded him of the architecture he had seen in the books like studying the ancient times before the forgotten ones- the Gods his parents had overthrown and created the pantheon to protect the Elven people.  
Who were the people who lived here? Wondering this he looked around and noticed there was a path of water that was coming from the tree. Circling it quickly he noticed where the outlet had come from, the song he had been hearing only growing loudly as he knelt down in front of it.  
“Alyan.” Hes brother stated, resting a hand on his back, causing him to jump as he looked up at his brother's ghost blue eyes that mirrored his own, “I don’t think the Grimoire is here. There is something wrong about this place. I think we should leave.”  
“You worry too much,” shrugging his brother off as he dipped his hands in the water he smiled.  
There was something familiar about the energy in the water. It reminded him of when he had crossed paths with the dying dear when they were just a little younger and he had somehow helped it cross into Uthenera- a place that had been lost to their people for generations. It was warm, calming. It was like being welcomed home after a long journey. Offering his brother only a glance as he got to his feet and walked away from the tree to pace he looked back to the water. There was something about it that was calling to him.  
So he listened.  
Cupping his hands he brought the water to his mouth, taking a sip from the water. It was more refreshing than anything he had drank in his entire life. That was until it started to burn going down. Heart rate slowing he felt like he was about to pass out as the water poured out of his hands and back into the stream that came from the stream. Moving to stand she rubbed his temple, trying to gain focus to no avail until he passed out, the last sound he heard was his brother’s voice shouting his name as the water babbled next to him- mocking him for his mistake.

Looking around himself he quickly noticed a figure standing there. Her figure was slim, much like any elf he had ever seen in his life. The closer he got to it the more he started to recognize the features. He had been wrong. Compassion would not have lead someone to something like this. If they had something to say, something to warn them, they would have just told him. This was likely a demon or some other sort of spirit. But what did they want?  
Furling his eyebrows as she approached slowly he wished he had brought Solas with them. He would have known better and see right through all of this.  
“I’m not going to hurt you, Lethelin,” her voice was more melodic now as she played with a fruit he had never seen in his life, “I brought you here to offer you a gift- if you will accept it.”  
“What are you?”  
“Tsk Tsk,” her laugh sent a chill down his spine as he looked around for some sort of clue as to why she had brought him here and it ignored his question. Yet there was none, “I offer you a gift, in exchange for your promise.”  
“No.”  
These simple words left his mouth quicker than he had expected them to. Yet this was exactly how he was trained. He never made bargains with demons. Ever.  
“Not even if it means your brother’s life?”  
Ears twitching he glared at the creature in front of him as he squinted it her. His brother’s life? What would this have to do with his brothers life?  
“You’re interested now I see?” A devilish grin crept on her lips as she moved closer to him as he flinched away from her ever so slightly, “you’re brother will die in less than a year when the Forgotten Ones make another push against your parents and their little Pantheon for over throwing them. He will die saving you, lethalin, but if you accept my deal I will make sure he lives.”  
Watching her carefully he considered it for a moment. There was no way they would come back. Their mother had promised that they couldn’t.  
“And Mythal was wrong.” It laughed, causing him to jump as he looked at her confused and worried.  
“If it’s my brother’s life… I’ll do anything you ask.” Relenting he hung his head as he closed his eyes.  
He would watch the world burn before he ever let anything happen to his brother. This alone was enough proof that he would do anything for his brother, which in hindsight he knew was not a wise thing to do.  
“You will have a son,” She began, taking a bit from the fruit as she watched him carefully, “you’re father, Elgar’nan will have him assassinated out of fear that he will be stronger than him, but before he dies he and the daughter of June will have a child- a daughter. Raise her to be stronger than any member of the Pantheon, for one day she will face down an evil far greater than you will ever face. Do this for me, and I will let your brother live.”  
“Done.” This simple word was easy to say.  
Yet he had no idea how he would go about this training. Or who the hell she thought he would have a child would. Eyeing the creature before him carefully he watched as she gave him a thoughtful smile. One of her hands moved towards him, her thumb on his temple as she forced him to hold her eyes.  
“Than I give you my knowledge, my grimoire. The orb- my Foci, is your, Lethalin.”  
Crinkling his nose, teeth clenching he held back a scream as images flashed across his vision just before it went black.

Gasping for air he jolted awake in the waking world as he looked around. He brother was sitting next to him, shocked, yet the look on his face spilled with relief as he pulled him into his arms.  
“Never again, do you hear me, brother? Never again do you leave me like that.”  
“Never again, brother.” He agreed, holding him tightly before pulling away and looking at the orb.  
Moving to stand he quickly moved, grabbing the orb from its stand. As he looked it over he realized the crack was gone. Had that creature fixed it? Shaking his head he looked back at his brother. If it meant Arphenion’s life he didn’t care. He would keep his word.  
“Let get out of here before mom figures out, yeah?”

***

Back in Arlathan, safely in their room he pulled a chest out from under his bed and opened it quickly, stowing away the orb as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He knew it was likely his mother. After all she was probably waiting to hear from some servant that they had made it home safe so she could take them a new one for worrying her sick.  
And Solas would be following her like a pup since she was training him to use magic.  
Smirking to himself he pushed the trunk back under his bed and sat on it just before his mother open the door, Solas at her feet and Sylaise right behind them.  
“You’re brother told me you past out ma’lath,” Mythal sighed, rushing over to him and cupping his face as he wrinkled his nose and pulled away slightly, “Did you injure yourself? Are you alright?”  
“Mamae, I am fine. It was likely the exertion.” He lied, something he had never been good as as he looked away from her.  
He could tell from the way she was eyeing him that she understood he was lying, but pushed the issue no further as Sylaise moved towards him and started to check him for injuries. This all of course like his mother lectured him about running off without his chaperone. Yet he let it go through one ear and out the other as he thought about his promise.  
He would have a granddaughter that he would have to teach to be stronger than even his mother? Frowning at the thought he watched as she passed the room, Solas sitting on the floor nearby as he read a book because they all understood this lecture would take a while. He used it to ponder upon what the creature meant. An evil stronger than envy thing he would ever face?  
“And where did you find the book? Please tell me you didn’t drag this out of the cave.” His mother hissed, exasperated as she shook her head with a string of curses that flowed from her lips soon after before telling him that he would have to spend the rest of his weekend studying and helping the servants clean as his punishment. Smiling to himself as he looked over at the book he nodded.  
A weekend of studying wouldn't be punishment since he got what he wanted: the grimoire.


	2. Till Death Do Us Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This prompt for DA Halloween hints at the death of my Hero Of Ferelden in the fade, ‘cause lets face it there is no way my warden would have been able to stay away from the Inquisition. Nor would she have not followed Faelwen into the fade and made sure everyone got out alive- even at the cost of her own life.
> 
> This was also inspired by a beautiful piece of art work by one of my favorite artist on tumblr:Hansaera! And some Evanescence, ‘cause their more somber songs make my hands slip... lol  
> But here’s the link for the piece of beautiful art!: http://dreadcubic.tumblr.com/post/166843187403/hansaera-you-matter-you-are-valid-you-are

As they came back through the fade, the First Warden Ashall Cousland staying behind to fend off the Fear demon she couldn’t help but feel shaken up. Changed in a way as she looked around the Warden’s who were looking around anxiously for their fearless leader. Tensing as she realized she had no idea what she say to these men. The fear demon had taken one of the few people she trusted in the Inquisition away from her. All because of Ashall’s sense of Duty. She could still hear Loghain and the First Warden bickering about who would stay behind while her party and Hawke shifted uncomfortably at how close the fear demon was getting.  
She could still hear her last words.  
“Tell Alistair I’m sorry.”  
It was said with such love after placing a gentle kiss on the senior warden’s cheek and pushing him back towards her and her party. Then she charged- likely to her death. Biting her lip she felt tears start to form in her eyes as Blackwall took a few steps forward, her two close friend Kaushik and Elvyra forcing their way to the front of the crowd.  
“Where is Ash?” His voice shook, as Elvyra shook next to him, gripping her staff as her eyes watered. They already assumed the worst.  
“She stayed behind to give us time to escape.” Hawke sighed, frowning as he rested a hand on her shoulder, taking over knowing she had no words to say, “She made the choice and forced us to follow it.”  
“Bull Shit,” He growled, a tear falling from his cheek as flinched, looking away from her friend, “she had the Gray Warden’s and Ferelden to take care of. She wouldn’t have just given her life away like that.”  
“But wouldn’t she?” Elvyra asked gently, her voice broken as she gasped for air, already sobbing as she closed her eyes, “She forced us to stay outside of Fort Draken for two hours while she fought the Archdemon with a group of non-Warden’s so that we could live. She would do the same so that the Inquisitor could take down Corypheus if she felt it was a necessary sacrifice.”  
Kaushik snarled as she snook his head, frowning as he tried to hold back tears. The warden’s around them stayed silent as she looked between them and Kaushik. Everyone was so quiet, and it wasn’t something she was used to. Even after Corypheus had hit Haven and they had to go to Skyhold everyone still had something to celebrate. Now? The Queen of Ferelden was likely already dead- her friend. Left for dead in the fade by her and her companions.  
“So what now?” Kaushik finally broke the silence and he approached her carefully, Inquisition scouts raising their swords at him as Faelwen signaled them to stand down, “Ash said if anything were to happen I would take her place. As the new First Warden, Ash’s offer still stands. As long as you allow us to stay in Orlais we are at your disposal.”  
“You’re kidding me!” She could hear Bull swear behind her as Kaushik tensed, some of her other companions voicing their opinions as she bit the inside of her cheek, “they tried to summons demons, Inquisitor.”  
“I’m not blind Bull!” She finally snapped, glowering back at The Iron Bull as she rolled her shoulders, trying to get some of the tension to come off of her shoulders, “you didn’t go physically into the fade. I saw it first hand- heard it… If the Warden’s have any use against those demons than I’m not passing it up.”  
A couple of her companions grumbled their displeasure over her choice, but part of her didn’t care. All she could think about was Ash and what the fear demon had to say to her. Right now she didn’t feel fit enough to handle this on her own, and Kaushik was dear enough to her that she knew she could count on him not to let people die if she fell off the face off the map for a while.  
“I promise we won't let you down, Lethalan,” his promise pulled her back from her thoughts as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it, “Claurel was honestly always a little crazy, but I know who to put in her place so it doesn’t happen again. You say the word and my Warden’s will go wherever you need them.”  
“Thank you, Lethalin,” the words came out as a breath a she squeezed his hand back before pulling away and started to make her way out of Adamant, turning on her feet slightly, “I’ll see you back at Skyhold.”

The way out of Adamant was silent, somber, as Warden’s moved to pull out their dead and helped the Inquisition pull out their own. She tried to avoid it as much as possible, already trying to stay as quiet as she could as she cried. Leliana had tried to stop her as she walked out of the main gates and looked at the stars above, but she shrugged her off and continued to walk towards where she had left her mountain with some scouts.  
Most of her companions stayed a few paces back to give her space, but Varric, Solas, and Blackwall stayed nearby and road next to her back to skyhold. The three of them held a light conversation while everyone else seemed to think it was a great idea to talk about the Battle of Adamant and nitpick every choice she made. Discussing why she had chosen to go to the battlements to help inquisition soldiers so they weren’t at the mercy of demons. Wondering why she had spared the group of Warden’s on her way to Claurel- after all they wanted to create a demon army, right? And worst of all, why had she let the Warden’s stay in Orlais?  
Taking in a deep breath she continued to watch the stars, trying to remember the stories her Hahren would tell her as a child, but it was all fuzzy. Trying to remember and frustrating herself was better than the pain that came from listening to her companions judging her choices right behind her as they rode back- Cullen trying to tell them to be respectful and end the conversation to no avail thanks to Vivienne.  
A year ago she would have never considered letting the Warden’s free. The Dalish believed in putting the group above the individual. She knew that for all of Thedas’s sake it was probably best to keep them out of the fight and away from Corypheus. After all he had created a fake calling and was controlling Warden’s. Who was to say they wouldn’t turn against her again? He father, who was also her Keeper before all this Inquisition mess, had always taught her to think of the group. This wasn’t something he would have agreed with had he know she chose this way. Yet she couldn’t leave the Warden’s to their devices. Thinkinng of this made her feel lost as she listened to Blackwall tell a story about his younger years.  
Smiling weakly over at him she was thankful to see Skyhold in the distance. With any luck Leliana would let her go to her room instead of helping her and Cullen debrief Josie on what happened. Her mind was in no place for such things and she could barely focus on leading her Hart the right direction. Solas seemed to notice this as he reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it and pulling her out of her thoughts. Offering him a weak smile her eyes shifted lazily from Blackwall over to Solas. He had only voiced his opinion once, and that was when she first decided to keep the Warden’s in Orlais. Other than that he had avoided the subject and just tried to stay by her. It made her wonder what she had done to deserve him as the finally approached Skyhold. Dismounting she took her Hart to the stables, grabbing her things before walking past everyone in silence.  
How much would the inquisition change her before she lost herself? She hated herself for letting the fear demon get under her skin. She knew from the beginning she wasn’t chosen for this. After all she didn’t believe in their maker; she was Dalish and believed in the Creators. None of them would have put one of their people are risk to help humans, not after everything that had put them through. At least she didn’t believe they would.  
Yet when it had stated her fear of not being chosen, that this was all for not and that she would fail she couldn’t help but hate herself for fearing such thing. More so for the fact that now all of her companions knew that she feared failing and feared that maybe she wasn’t really meant for this. After all she wasn’t a natural born leader like Ashall was- the daughter of a Teryn raised to the Queen of Ferelden and the First Warden of the Order . She wasn’t like Hawke, who’ve very aura demanded that you listened to him. She was a dainty Dalish Elf that no one listened to other than other Elves. Or those heretical Andrastian’s who drove her nuts since they deemed her their Herald.  
Taking in a break as she made her way up the stairs that lead up to the front of the tavern she could hear everyone joking and saying goodnight, Blackwall staying in the stables for the night as he always did. Everyone else was close behind her as she went up the last steps and walked in front of the tavern. Their voices were distant as The Iron Bull called out good night to her, Cole disappearing as always and Sera going inside to her little hole in the wall. Yet she hardly paid attention. She was most of the way up the next set of stairs by the time she had felt someone move next to her.  
Looking over slightly she noticed Solas, his hands behind his back, as he admired the stars and the view around them before they made their way into the keep. Yet as they passed the door to the rotunda he didn’t go inside as he usually did- leaving her to sleep alone. This cause a slight pause in her step that no one else but Solas seemed to notice as he smirked at her slightly. Watching as he moved ahead of her slightly she raised her eyes brow at him as he opened the door to her room.  
“Vhenan.”  
“Thank you.” She managed, her voice cracking from the lack of using it the entire horse ride back to Skyhold.  
Stepping into the door she could hear the whispers from the people inside of the main hall and the disapproving look from Vivienne. Shivering slightly she started walking up the first couple steps, Solas soon joining her as he laced his fingers in hers. This was a show of affection she wasn’t exactly used to. It was only recently that they shared their first outside of the fade, but it had never gone past that.  
Shaking her head as she smiled she continued to walk, letting him hold her hand, her own grip was loose as she made her way up to her room. As the steps creaked under her feet something about this seemed familiar, but she couldn’t pin how. It was something that gnawed at her until she reached the top of the stairs. That was when she released his hand and started to take off her armor and put it away so she was in nothing but her leathers.  
When she came out of the space she had dedicated as a makeshift closet she walked out only to find solas thumbing through her books, a soft smile on his lips. It made her wonder why he was there. After all there were likely copies of the book she had up here in the library just above the rotunda.  
“Are you alright, Vhenan?” Solas asked, putting the book he was holding back before turning to look at her.  
The look that was on his face surprised her. She had members of the Inquisition approach her before, concerned because she had injured herself in combat or they thought she would make the wrong choice… but never over how she felt. That was something only the First Warden and her two companions had done during their time in Haven and Skyhold. Yet there Solas stood, his eyebrows furled in concern as he watched her. His eyes sad and more blue than she had ever seen before. Was this all a reaction to her?  
Offering him a smile she crossed the room, taking his hand into her own before turning it over and placing a kiss there. It was gentle, with more love than she had shown anyone in her life- or that she remembered showing anyone at least. Placing a kiss on each knuckle before she looked up at Solas she finally offered a reply.  
“I’m fine, Solas. Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“I heard what it said, and I saw what was on your tomb stone, Vhenan,” He breathed, a hand coming up to her face to push a strand of her hand behind her ear as she tensed slightly- watching him carefully, “Even if you are not the chosen of a god you do not believe in that doesn’t mean you will fail, Vhenan. You are capable of anything you put your mind to.”  
“That’s not what the others think.” She finally broke, sighing she wiped the tear the fell away with the back of her free hand, “There are nobles here who think I am just a maid, Solas. I have my own companions questioning my every move and judging me every step of the way like I am doing everything wrong. What if I wasn’t meant for this? What if I fail everyone because I changed? Became something I wasn’t supposed to be?”  
“Vhenan,” He tried to sooth her, but she only shook her head, pulling away as she gasped for air, the tears falling against her will as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked down so Solas couldn’t look into her eyes.  
“What if I die and everyone forgets me? My clan- all of you. They’d likely ask Someone else to take over the Inquisition who is better suited for the job and I would just be… Forgotten. You heard them on the way back. Not as single word of Ash. She fought with us- bled with us. We killed our first dragon as a group with her… and all they had to talk about was how they didn’t agree with me giving the Warden’s a second chance. She died Solas and they all forgot her.”  
“You matter, Vhenan,” He whispered, grabbing her face between his hands and forced her to look at him. She paused, her eyes widening as tears streamed down her face as she saw the intensity in his gaze, “You are valid, and you are alive. You are you. Absolutely nothing and no one but you can change that, Vhenan.”  
“But what if-“ her hands moved to the collar of his shirt, playing with it as she paused, noticing the shift of Solas’s eyes. Though still as intense as they were before they were now softer almost, more comforting as he moved, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before pulling away just enough to look her in the eyes again.  
“It doesn’t matter if you are the chosen of some god or not, Faelwen; what matters is that you are you. The rest will fall into place. What matters is that you understand in your own heart that you are meant for this and can do this. You need no one else’s opinion but you’re own to validate you.”  
Smiling through the tears she moved closer to him, her hands still on the collar of his shirt as she rested her forehead against his chest. The tears still fell from her eyes as she finally started to get a hold of her breathing and was starting to calm down, her thought a little more clear than they were on the ride back from Adamant. Her heart still ached for the loss of their dear friend, but, at least for now, her fears were pushed to the back of her mind.  
All she could focus on was the earthy smell of Solas that made her feel at home. It was familiar, as if she had known it well before her time in the Inquisition- before her time with her clan. Yet she couldn’t remember it. Like everything else she felt was familiar it was lost to her since her run in with templars the day her father and cousins had found her again. Shaking her head she ran her hands up his arms, taking his hands from her face and holding them as she looked into his eyes.  
She wouldn't ever admit it out loud as he had with her now a handful of time, but she loved him. Where would she ever be without him? She wasn’t even sure the inquisition would be standing had he not helped keep her alive long enough for her to get to the breach. Now here they were. One of the only companions she trusted was now someone she had come to love. Smiling at the thought she kissed one of his hands before shaking her head and looking down.  
“Thank you, Solas, I- well, I don’t know where I would be without you.”  
“Likely in a bath wallowing,” He mused gently, pushing her back towards the bed enough to make it seem like it was her own choice to walk backwards, “Though it has been a trying day, and after our little field trip into the fade I think you need rest.”  
“Stay the night with me?” She asked, watching as the gentle expression on his features changed, pain that she had never seen before written there that disappeared quickly to his regular, neutral expression.  
“If it will help you sleep, Vhenan.”  
She nodded, freeing his hands from hers as she wiping her tears away. Moving back into her closet space she quickly got rid of her leather and switched into one of his shirts that she had stolen from him to sleep in during one of their travels to the Emerald Graves. By the time she was out and ready to curl up in bed Solas was already undressed, his clothes neatly folded and sitting on top of her dresser. He of course was getting comfortable in her bed as he offered her a weary smile.  
Not understanding the smile she got into the bed, thinking nothing of sharing a bed. After all she has shared the same sleeping space with her cousin’s unless they were out overnight on a hunt. To her this was a normal thing. It could turn intimate, but that wasn’t her plan as she curled into his chest and closed her eyes.  
“On era’vun, Solas.” She breathed, drifting into sleep soon after- solas’s arms draped around her making her feel at home and safe.  
She knew tomorrow would be a better day so long as she had Solas at her side.


End file.
